


Into You

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Forehead Touching, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Music, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Kissing, Love, M/M, Monsters, Music, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Prom, Rough Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, Short One Shot, Song: Into You (Ariana Grande), Songfic, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, Touch-Starved, Touching, inspired by music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Oz normally wasn’t much for mayhem and destruction as he only needed to do so if they needed to feed on monster’s or human’s fears. But the more he did it with Damien, he saw the thrill of it and how exciting it was.He’s so into him.Inspired by Into You - Ariana Grande
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my official first fic for Monster Prom! I'm so excited to share this as this came to mind thanks to music being an inspiration. I love the game and I love Damien, of course. I can't wait to play as him in Monster Prom: Reverse. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> If you don’t know the song, go check it out. It’s a bop. You’ll understand why this idea came to mind.

Prom night has already started and every monster is having a blast with their date or with themselves or with their friends. Although our little fearling Oz has not moved from his table since he arrived with his friends Vicky, Amira, and Brian. The other three have gone off with their prom dates to do who knows what while Oz has been waiting anxiously for a certain pyromaniac demon who he had asked to be his prom date: Damien LaVey. A few upbeat dance songs have already been played and Oz had hoped to get at least a dance in with their date.

Suddenly, a fearsome gorgon had come up to Oz’s table. Vera had noticed Oz has been fidgeting in his table for a while now and decided to check up on him, leaving Amira for a few seconds. She had gotten to know the fearling on a few hangouts and he’s helped her out on some business ideas that really accumulated some income for the gorgon.

“Damien hasn’t showed up yet?” She asked loud enough for Oz to hear over the loud music.

Oz looks up to her with the same anxious look he’s had for the last thirty minutes, shaking their head at her. “ _No… I’m hoping he still gets here_ ”. He said telepathically. “ _But… I am getting kind of nervous that he might not show up. He hasn’t replied back to my texts either._ ”

Vera turns her head to the gymnasium doors and narrows her eyes at it, annoyed that the demon would keep his date waiting. She looks back at Oz to see them staring at the dance floor. Oz suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder. “He’ll show up. He isn’t the type to suddenly drop out on someone that made plans with him.” Oz looks back up to her and she had a small reassuring smile on her face. “If he doesn’t show up, let me know. I’ll personally see to it that he gets what’s coming. Free of charge.” It’s the least she could do for claiming his ideas as hers.

That was a little too ominous for Oz. “ _T-Thanks Vera. I hope it doesn’t come to that though. And yeah, you’re right. He isn’t the type to suddenly ditch me._ ” He knows this as they’ve spent the last 6 weeks of high school hanging out together. Vera pats Oz on the shoulder and strides back over to Amira. Oz sighed internally and relaxed his shoulders. Arachnophobia and Hydrophobia materialized from Oz’s shoulders and patted his face, trying to console him.

**[I'm so into you, I can barely breathe**

**And all I wanna do is to fall in deep]**

Suddenly, the gym doors swung open forcefully revealing Damien in his prom attire with an annoyed look. He had his black suit on with a white shirt underneath. His necktie hanged loosely around his neck, a little wrinkled from being gripped to hard. No one had noticed he entered and he scanned the gymnasium for a certain fearling. Luckily he catches a glimpse of the shadow creature dressed in a marigold suit, alone at a table. He sighs in relief that he waited for him but to also calm the burning rage building up in chest. He adjusts his coat and makes his way to Oz.

“Hey noob.” Oz recognized the familiar voice and looked up to see Damien. He could feel his face heating up seeing their date all handsome in the suit.

_“Damien! You made it!”_ Oz said excitedly in Damien’s mind.

“Duh. Of course I’d fucking make it.” Damien took a seat next to Oz, trying to hide his blush.

“What happened? You’re like half an hour late.”

“Yeah, I know I’m fucking late. You don’t have to remind me.” He said as he wrapped an arm over Oz’s shoulder. “I just… had some things come up that pissed me off which made me late.”

Oz snuggled closer and rested their head on Damien’s shoulder. “ _Do I wanna know what happened_?” Oz giggled.

**[But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line]**

“I couldn’t figure out how to tie my tie.” Damien blushed even more. “I didn’t wanna ask my dad’s for help either. After a while I just said ‘Fuck it’ and left it like this. You don’t care if it’s like this do you? If you do, I’ll knock you out until you don’t.”

Oz took one end of the tie and noticed how wrinkled it is near the end. “Nah, I don’t mind. I could tie it for you if you want.”

“Forget about it. I fucking hate neckties anyway.” He takes the necktie from Oz and pockets it.

_“How come you haven’t replied back to my messages?”_

Damien sighed again. “I... forgot to charge my phone. I saw the first message you sent me and I was about to reply back but my phone ran out of battery. That pissed me off so I threw it on my bathroom floor, which broke it in half and it pissed me off even more. So my bathroom came up in flames which I don’t really care. It’ll be gone when I come back.”

Oz formed a pair of lips and pecked Damien on the cheek. _“At least you’re here now.”_

Damien looked back down at him and gave him a smirk. “Yeah.” He kisses Oz on the lips he formed. Unbeknownst to them; Amira, Vicky, and Brian were smiling from their respective places seeing their friend with their date. Even Vera was smiling to see Damien had showed up.

“All right every monster! We got a few more songs for you all to tear up the dance floor with until we get to the ballads to slow dance to. So without further ado, let’s keep that energy going!” The DJ started playing the next song and a few more monsters have joined the dance floor.

**[So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey]**

_“C’mon. Polly probably spiked the punch bowl now so let’s have a drink before we get up there.”_ Oz got up from his seat.

“Shit yeah! Let’s do it!” The two monsters made their way to do just that. What they don’t know is that Polly spiked the punch bowl with an assortment of aphrodisiacs, making sure EVERY monster has a ‘happy ending’ tonight.

**[Oh baby, look what you started**

**The temperature's rising in here**

**Is this gonna happen?**

**Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move**

**Before I make a move]**

As the next song played, Oz and Damien got on to the dance floor and moved their bodies to the beat of the boosted bass. As they danced their hearts out, their eyes only stayed on each other. Both monsters took note of how good looking they were in their attire. Oz could see the small divide of Damien’s chest from the unbuttoned collar and Damien took note of how Oz’s ass had fitted nicely on to those dress pants. They looked even better in the gym shorts.

**[So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it**

**A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it**

**A little less conversation and a little more touch my body**

**'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you]**

As each song came and went, the aphrodisiac had progressed even more on the two. By the fourth song, they’ve paired up and gotten handsy with each other. A few other monsters have done the same. Damien had taken Oz from behind, kept him close as he held his hips. Oz could feel Damien’s body heat was through the roof as he swayed his hips side to side, teasing the prince of Hell. Damien bit his lower lip and laid his head on Oz’s shoulders, trying to contain himself from doing anything more inappropriate than how he’s holding the fearling. Oz stroked the fire even more as he gently caressed Damien’s head, causing the demon to squeeze the hips of the smaller monster.

**[Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret**

**A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it**

**A little less conversation and a little more touch my body**

**'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah]**

“All right every monster! Hope you burned off that energy as it’s time to slow things down. Grab your date or a partner and enjoy this ballad playlist!”

A few monsters have left the dance floor to take a breather while some have already had their hands on their partner ready to sway side to side with the slower songs. Damien and Oz were breathing heavy from the dancing. They looked into each other’s eyes and they knew they wanted to give in to their desires. Damien broke eye contact first and looked at the gymnasium door and thought of an idea.

“C’mon, we’re not staying for this snooze-fest.” He grabbed Oz’s arm and hastily made their way out. No one else seemed to have noticed that they left. As Damien practically dragged Oz through the hallways, Oz admired Damien’s tall stature and broad shoulders from behind him. Oz wondered what’s come over him as they normally aren’t this turned on. Is it the hormones talking or the spiked drink?

Damien led them outside to where he parked his motorbike. He turned to Oz and brought him in for a kiss. Oz was surprised but immediately relaxed at Damien’s out of the ordinary body heat. For humans and other monsters, high body temperature is a sign that they’re sick. For Damien, he’s either angry or turned the fuck on.

**[This could take some time, hey**

**I made too many mistakes**

**Better get this right, right, baby]**

Oz formed a pair of lips again and they made out underneath the street light. Damien’s hands ran up and down Oz’s back causing the fearling to sigh into their kiss. Oz’s arms wrapped around the demon’s neck and caressed their head again, causing the demons to growl in response. The smaller monster took this opportunity to open up their mouth to let their thick tendril-like tongue to graze the prince’s warm lips. The devil offspring growled again and opened up for Oz. Their tongues danced with each other this time, a wet and slippery dance. Oz retracted back his tongue and it was Damien’s turn to explore his boyfriend’s mouth. His tongue explored every groove between each row of sharp teeth, causing Oz to moan in Damien’s mind. The prince’s tongue grazed over each tooth hungrily, not worried about his tongue getting cut from the tips. When he explored enough, Oz softly bit down on his bottom lip.

“Mmpphh…. Shit Ozzie…” Oz let go and they broke off for a breath. “Fuck, you think you’re slick with your teasing?” Damien’s face was flushed.

_“Heh, you could say it’s your punishment for being late.”_ Oz said with half lidded eyes and a toothy grin.

Damien grabbed Oz’s chin and lifted it slightly for another kiss, but only a quick one.

“Get on loser. We’re going to a motel.” Damien got on his motorbike with Oz eagerly following suit. The motorbike revved to life and soon they were off speeding down the road to wherever Damien was taking them.

As they were speeding down the road, Oz was holding on to Damien’s waist now as if his life depended on it. Literally. Damien doesn’t drive with a helmet on or any protective wear. As he held Damien close, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the demon’s back. Oz recalled the last few weeks and how they had bonded so well together. From robbing banks, setting fire to everything, and hiding corpses in their garage. Oz normally wasn’t much for mayhem and destruction as he only needed to do so if they needed to feed on monster’s or human’s fears. But the more he did it with Damien, he saw the thrill of it and how exciting it was. Plus with the casualties, he could feed off the fear on monsters. Luckily there were necromancers in the underworld, so death is never really permanent here, unlike the mortal world.

He’s so into him.

As Oz recalled the memories they both had, Damien had a blush on his face as he felt the fearling resting his head on his back and felt the ever growing hard on pressing against his dress pants.

**********

They had reached their destination: this motel was a little ways off from the school but it was the closes Damien could find. Driving back to Hell would have taken too long and Oz living with his friends as roommates, the chances of getting caught were too high. Damien had paid the receptionist for a night and he was handed their room key. He dragged Oz to their room and locked the door. The room was neat and tidy, nothing like a three star hotel or anything. The room consisted of a king sized bed, a bathroom, a table and two chairs, a window with curtains, and a microwave. The bed and bathroom were the only things they needed.

**[Tell me what you came here for**

**'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more]**

Oz looked around the room then to Damien. The demon started taking off his coat and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt. Oz followed his lead and took off his marigold coat and loosening his tie. Out of nowhere Damien closed the distance and was all over Oz’s mouth, pushing him against the wall and pinning him to it. Damien ravaged the little monster with his mouth, trailing kisses from his mouth to his neck. Oz moaned telepathically, invading Damien’s head and it drove him insane.

**[I'm on the edge with no control**

**And I need, I need you to know]**

Oz held on to Damien as he kissed the lips he formed while unbuttoning his dress shirt. Damien forcefully took off the piece of clothing off of the fearling’s shoulder and he took his own shirt off, revealing his toned body to Oz. Oz felt every toned muscle from Damien’s chest to his abs as Damien dragged his hands over Oz’s soft but firm velvet dark skin, dragging his sharp nails down their chest. Oz winced in slight pain but didn’t mind being marked up by his boyfriend. The demon pushed up against the fearling more and they felt the demon’s warm hard on brushing against the space where their genitals should be. When Damien didn’t feel a bulge from Oz, he looked down.

“Wait, where’s your dick?” Damien asked, catching Oz off guard.

_“Huh?! Oh… uh, I don’t really have genitals since I’m dark matter with a form. But I can still form one.”_ Oz said, eyes half lidded.

“No fucking way.” Damien chuckled as he smiled. “That’s fucking dope. Can you form a vagina too?”

_“Y-Yeah, I can do that too-”_ Oz was cut off with Damien back on their lips. Damien loved everything about this Eldritch horror.

“Holy shit Ozzie, I fucking want you so bad.” Damien let up from the monster’s formed lips to catch a breath. Forehead to forehead they stared at each other’s eyes and breathed heavily onto each other. Oz cupped the demon’s face and stuck out his tongue to lick his lips.

**[(So come light me up), so come light me up my baby]**

_“I’m all yours babe.”_

Damiens pupils dilated at those words. That’s all it took for Damien to bring Oz to the bed, pinning them down once more. “You little bitch. You’re driving me fucking crazy. Do that shit again and I swear to fuck…!”

**[(A little dangerous), a little dangerous my baby]**

Oz wrapped their legs around the demon’s waist. _“Show me how crazy babe. You’re in charge.”_

**[A little less conversation and a little more touch my body]**

Damien let up from Oz and started unbuckling his belt. He gave Oz a sly smirk. “I’m in charge? You’ll fucking regret saying that.” Oz started unbuckling his belt too. Soon enough, they’ve thrown their clothing except their underwear on to the floor. Oz stared at the aching bulge Damien had been carrying. “You want this? It’s your lucky fucking night, noob.”

The demon took off his underwear and so did Oz. Oz stared at the beauty of their fully nude boyfriend. Tonight is a night that both of them won’t forget.

**['Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you]**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to your imagination to how it ends up going down. Unless you want me to write a second chapter, detailing the scene ;)
> 
> Yes I placed a Mean Girls reference in there and another song reference by Ariana and yes the music video for Into You inspired me as well, not just the song.


End file.
